With combustion chambers that are assembled using bolts, the presence of bolts outside the chamber can lead to significant head losses and disturbances in the flow of air going round said chamber. In addition, bolting cylindrical pieces raises problems of docking and can lead to deformation. This leads to significant leaks at the end wall of the chamber. In contrast, when it comes to maintenance, such combustion chambers present the advantage of being capable of being disassembled.
With a one-piece chamber, the outer and inner walls are welded together with the chamber end wall, preferably being butt welded. That type of assembly eliminates all of the above-mentioned problems. However accessibility for maintenance purposes raises a problem.